


in any other world

by nifeandaccurate (12AM)



Series: AELDWS 2014 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AM/pseuds/nifeandaccurate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne calls it team building. Everyone else rolls their eyes but goes along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in any other world

**Author's Note:**

> Original post can be found here, entry #8: http://inceptiversary.livejournal.com/30307.html
> 
> Come chat with me! I'm at nifeandaccurate.tumblr.com
> 
> For Round 4, the theme prompt was "roleplay," along with a word requirement of between 400 and 500 words.

“Oh my god,” says Arthur.

Beside him, Ariadne’s keeled over, laughing hysterically.

“Oh my god,” says Arthur again.

“I don’t know,” says Eames, “I think I look rather good in this. What do you think, Yusuf?”

“I’m really not comfortable with this situation. Stop angling your ass at me.”

“Are you sure we have to do this?” asks Cobb, pointedly looking away from Eames.

“Of course we do. Everyone knows that team building exercises are important,” says Ariadne.

When the rest of the group looks unconvinced, she adds, “Besides, I’ve always wanted to be a Sailor Scout.”

“Yes,” interrupts Arthur, “but do we all have to wear the skirt?”

“Of course we do, darling. I don’t think I could have survived one more day without this lovely sight,” says Eames.

“ _I_ could have,” mumbles Yusuf.

“Where’s Saito?” asks Cobb, hoping to derail the conversation.

A voice booms, “Here I am,” and Saito swoops in gracefully.

“Oh come on, how come Saito gets to be Tuxedo Mask?” complains Arthur.

 

The next shared dream is Eames’ and no one’s surprised when they open their eyes to the outside of a casino. Ariadne’s in a sequined dress and the rest of the team are in suits. Arthur’s batting Yusuf’s hands away from fidgeting with his tie when a familiar looking car pulls up on the curb.

Eames steps out in a grey suit and black sunglasses, grinning.

Arthur just rolls his eyes and says, “James Bond, really? You are such a cliché.”

“Whoa, hold up boys, I better not be Pussy Galore or whoever the new Bond girl is,” says Ariadne, crossing her arms.

“Of course not,” says Eames, pulling off his sunglasses throwing her a broad wink. “Although, I think Arthur here would make a lovely Moneypenny, don’t you think?”

Ariadne snorts and holds out her hand. “Come on, Bond, help me out of these heels before I break an ankle.”

 

They should have known not to let Cobb be the next dreamer. So really, they only have themselves to blame when they wind up in an elementary school classroom.

“Cobb realizes that we aren’t actually his children, right?” asks Ariadne from where she’s crammed into a small plastic chair made for someone half her size.

At the front of the room, Cobb’s playing the role of the teacher, fussing over two children who look suspiciously like James and Philippa.

“Well, it’s no use paying any attention to him when he’s like that,” chimes Yusuf, who’s also seated in a desk chair, albeit with less grace than Ariadne.

A voice behind Arthur whispers, “Pssst!” and when he turns to look at the source, a piece of paper comes flying up and hits him in the face.

Glaring at Eames, he unfolds the note to see “DO YOU LIKE ME? CHECK [ ] YES [ ] NO”

Keeping the paper away from prying eyes, he checks the first box and tosses the note back to Eames. Hey, it’s team building, right?


End file.
